


Little Lost Fury

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds a stray kitten and decides to bring it home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lost Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from execution-empress   
> This is not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine and apologies if I have used British terms or slang.   
> This is my first fic so comments would be appreciated

Natasha was in the kitchen making herself what would have been her third cup of coffee, but of course Clint had other ideas. She was just about to pour the remainder of the pot into her mug, when the door burst open and with Clint practically skipping in excitement. If it hadn’t been for her assassin reflexes the coffee pot and her favourite mug would now be in tiny pieces on their kitchen floor.

“Clint, what the hell?” Natasha’s voice wasn’t raised, it was level and deadly, but that didn’t stop Clint from bounding up to her like a small child. He held his arms out toward her and she noticed that there was something small, furry and ginger in them. 

“Clint..” Natasha began before she looked at his face, it was lit up and his smile was like that of a four year old at Christmas.

“Tash, look. I found her on the street she was all alone and she looked starving and I couldn’t just leave her there, besides she reminded me slightly of you.” Natasha looked closer at the thing in Clint’s arms. It was a kitten a small ginger kitten, with bright green eyes and even she couldn’t deny that it was cute.

“What do you mean it reminded you of me?” Her voice had that unmistakeable tone that meant if Clint didn’t have a fucking good explanation within the next 4 seconds there wouldn’t be sex for quite some time, and possibly some imminent pain.

“Well she’s cute and ginger” he faltered slightly when Tasha gave him a sharp glare “and I found her all alone in the middle of a big city. Also she’s vicious” he added almost as an afterthought, tilting his head slightly to the right to show her the three red lines across his cheek. At that the small creature, jumped at Clint’s face, causing Clint to let out a scream, a scream that to this day he assures was very manly. Just as suddenly the tiny kitten retracted her claws and dropped lithely to the floor. It turned and fixed it’s sparkling green eyes and Tasha and walked slowly towards her feet. Clint had finally stopped whimpering and watched as the kitten reached Natasha and proceeded to wrap itself around her legs. Natasha glanced at Clint a smile spreading across her face.

“Hey, I guess you’re right, she is like me. We both don’t like you” Her smile caused Clint to grin. He walked around the island towards her but when he got within arms length of her, the small bundle of fur at her feet let out a sharp hiss, causing Natasha to laugh. She crouched down and gently stroked the kittens head, softly murmuring something in Russian. Natasha stood up careful not to upset the small animal, she moved towards Clint and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You can keep her on one condition” She said tilting her head up to look into his face “You give her a name” at that Clint gave Natasha possibly the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen. 

“I know exactly what to call her, Fury”


End file.
